zabojcze_umyslyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CYTATY
SEZON 1 "Wiara w nadprzyrodzoną moc zła jest zbędna. Ludzie i bez niej są zdolni do wszelkich niegodziwości" '''Joseph Conrad ''' "Wyobraźnia jest ważniejsza od wiedzy. Wiedza jest ograniczona a wyobraźnia nakręca ten świat." '''Albert Einstein' ''"Absurdem jest naśladowanie tych, do których nie jesteśmy podobni" '''Samuel Johnson' ''"Raniąc dobrego człowieka niszczymy wszystko co jest w nim dobre" '''Eurypides' ''"Nieracjonalność danej rzeczy jest warunkiem jej istnienia" '''Nitsche' ''"Będąc wśród lisów udawaj lisa." '''dr. Fuller' "''Nie ma polowania nad polowanie człowieka. '' ''Jeśli ktoś sługo polował na uzbrojonych ludzi i lubił to, '' ''nigdy nie dbał specjalnie o nic innego" '''Ernest Hemingway' ''"Im więcej snów, twym więcej koszmarów sennych." '''Peter Ustinov ''' "Zwykłe jedzenie też może być trucizną" '''Lukrecjusz' ''"Najbardziej zwodzą nas ci, których znamy" '''McClein' ''"Jednostka musi walczyć żeby nie być pożartą przez plemię" '''Nitsche' ''"Ofiara morderstwa przestaje istnieć. '' ''Zatem to społeczeństwo 'musi w jej imieniu '' ''domagać się kary lub przebaczenia' " ''W. H. Auden''' "Lepiej nie ukrywać gwałtownego charakteru, jeśli taki posiadamy, niż stroić się w szatę opanowania, by ukryć bezsilność". 'Ghandi' "Sprzeciwiam się przemocy, ponieważ gdy czyni dobro to jest ono tylko tymczasowe. Natomiast zło, które czyni jest permanentne". 'Ghandi' "Fotografia jest sekretem o sekrecie. '' ''Im więcej ci mówi, tym mniej wiesz" 'Diana Arbus' "Amerykanin nie ma poczucia prywatności. Nawet nie wie co to znaczy. Nie ma czegoś takiego w tym kraju." 'Bernard Shaw' "Życie nas zmienia, ale zaczynamy i kończymy z rodziną". 'Anthony Brandt' "Prawdziwy dom buduje kobieta, nie murarze". 'Meksykańskie przysłowie' "Są tacy, którzy używają słów tylko po to, żeby zamaskować swoje myśli". 'Volter' "Jesteśmy tak przyzwyczajeni do maskowania się przed innymi, że w końcu stajemy się zamaskowani dla siebie". 'Francois de la Rochefoucauld' "Ktokolwiek mieni się sędzią w dziedzinie prawdy i wiedzy jest niszczony przez śmiech bogów".Albert Einstein "W czasach całkowitej zdrady mówienie prawdy jest rewolucyjnym czynem". 'George Orwell' "Nikt nie potrzebuje wakacji tak bardzo jak ten, kto właśnie je miał". 'Albert Hubbard' SEZON 2 "Usterki i wady umysłu są jak rany na ciele. '' ''Pomimo wszystkich przedsięwziętych środków mających je uleczyć zawsze pozostaną po nich blizny". 'Francois de la Rochefoucauld' "Mówi się, że czas leczy wszystkie rany. Nie zgadzam się z tym. '' ''Rany pozostają. Z czasem umysł dbający o zdrowie psychiczne pokryja je zabliźnioną tkanką, a ból się zmniejsza. Ale nigdy nie znika." 'Rose Kennedy' "Testem moralności społeczeństwa 'jest to, co robi ono dla swych dzieci". '''Dietrich Bonhoeffer ''' "Z wszystkich zwierząt, człowiek jest jedynym przejawiającym okrócieństwo. Jedynym, który zadaje ból dla samej przyjemności 'jego zadawania" 'Mark Twain ' "Z cierpienia wychodzą najsilniejsze dusze. Największe charaktery znaczą blizny". 'Khalil Gibran' "Człowiek nie jest sobą, gdy mówi w swoim imieniu. Daj mu maskę, a powie ci prawdę". 'Oskar Wilde' "Podstawą wstydu nie jest nasz własny błąd, ale to, że upokorzenie widzieli inni". 'Milan Kundera' "Choć świat jest pełen cierpienia jest on również pełen zwycięstw". 'Herman Keller' "Łatwo wybaczamy dziecku, które boi się ciemności. Prawdziwą życiową tragedią jest, gdy ludzie obawiają się światła". 'Platon' "Nie ważne kto zaczyna mecz, ważne kto go kończy". 'John Wodden' "Wybór jakiego dokonuje człowiek, bez względu na to jak bardzo ściga się ze sobą, to tworzenie lub niszczenie, miłowanie lub nienawiść". 'Eric Cromb' "Zbrodnia zabija niewinnych, by chronić zdobycz. A niewinność walczy z całych sił z próbami dokonania zbrodni". 'Robespierre' "Gdyby tylko ludzie znali siebie, nie wielbiliby i nie nienawidzili". 'Elbert Hubbert' "Pamiętajcie, że w historii byli już tyrani i mordercy. Choć przez jakiś czas wydają się oni być niepokonani, w końcu zawsze kiedyś upadają. Zawsze". 'Ghandi' "Najlepszą naukę wynosimy z popełnionych błędów. Błąd popełniony w przeszłości to mądrość na przyszłość". 'Stare powiedzenie' "By pojąć najważniejsze lekcje w życiu każdego dnia musimy przezwyciężać strach." 'Ralph Waldo Emerson' "Pomiędzy zamysłem a rzeczywistością , pomiędzy ruchem a zdarzeniem, pada cień". 'T.S. Elliot' "Pomiędzy pożądaniem a spazmem, pomiędzy potęgą a bytem, pomiędzy sesnem a początkiem, pada cień. Tak wygląda koniec świata". 'T.S. Elliot' "Im sekret głębszy, tym mroczniejszy on się staje. Taka jest natura sekretów". 'Cory Doctorow' "Zło jednoczy ludzi". 'Arystoteles' O swoich ofiarach mówił: "Nic do nich nie miałem i nigdy nie wyrządzili mi takiej krzywdy, jak inni ludzie przez całe moje życie. Może po prostu to oni musieli za to zapłacić". 'Perry Smith' "Bo nie ma na ziemi człowieka sprawiedliwego, który by zawsze postępował dobrze, a nigdy nie zgrzeszył". 'Księga Koheleta, rozdział 7, wers 20' "Z najgłębszych pragnień często rodzi się najniebezpieczniejsza nienawiść". 'Sokrates' "Życie umarłych znajduje się w pamięci żywych". 'Cyceron' "Żyjemy ze śmierci innych". 'Leonardo Da Vinci' "Jeśli na świecie mają istnieć troski, to niech przytrafiają się one mnie, a nie moim dzieciom".Thomas Paine "Tragedia to narzędzie dla tych, co pretrwają, by zmądrzeli. A nie wskazówka jak żyć". 'Robert Kennedy' "Nie ma dobra bez zła".Stare rosyjskie przyszłowie "Wszystkie szczęśliwe rodziny są do siebie podobne. Każda nieszczęśliwa rodzina jest nieszczęśliwa na swój własny sposób". 'Lew Tołstoj' "Pustkowie jednego człowieka to park rozrywki dla innego". 'Autor nieznany' "Dzikie zwierzęta ngdy nie zabijają dla sportu. Jedynie człowiek jest tym, któremu tortura i śmierć innych stworzeń sprawiają przyjemność". 'James Anthony Froud' "Z całego niedorzecznego pozoranctwa ludzkości nic nie przewyższa krytyki zachowań biednych, jakiej dokonują ci dobrze sytuowani, dobrze ogrzani i najedzeni". 'Herman Melville' "Nic nie jest wieczne na tym paskudnym świecie, nawet nasze problemy". 'Charles Chaplin' "Wybieram swoich przyjaciół ze względu na wygląd, swoich znajomych ze względu na charakter, swoich wrogów ze względu na ich intelekt". 'Oscar Wilde' SEZON 3 "Pozwól swemu sercu odczuwać cierpienia i niedole wszystkich" '' George Washington'' "Ten kto kontroluje innych może być potężny, ale kto siebie doprowadził do perfekcji jest potężniejszy". Lao Tzu "Zdobywasz siłę, odwagę i pewność siebie przez każde doświadczenie, przy którym stykasz się ze swym strachem. Musisz robić to o czym myślisz, że jest dla ciebie niemożliwe". Eleanor Roosevelt "W mieście zbrodnia rodzi się z różnic rasy i stanu.'' Ale na przedmieściach jej przyczyny są bardziej osobiste i psychologiczne, opierające się próbom uogólnienia, każda stanowi tajemnicę". '''Barbara Ehrenreich "Nie ma nic łatwiejszego, niż potępianie złoczyńcy. Nie ma nic trudniejszego niż zrozumienie go". '''''Dostojewski "Bajki nie uczą dzieci, że smoki istnieją. Dzieci już to wiedzą. Bajki uczą dzieci, że smoka można zabić". G.K. Chesterton "Czymże jest świat śmiertelników jeśli nie komedią, w której różni aktorzy, przebrani w różne stroje i maski wchodzą na scenę i grają swoją rolę zanim reżyser nie odwoła ich ze sceny? Erazm z Rotterdamu "Królewstwo ziemskie nie może istnieć bez nierówności ludzi. Niektórzy muszą być wolni, inni - niewolnikami, jedni władcami, inni - poddanym". Marcin Luter "Wyobraźnia, którą rozum opuścił tworzy nieopisane potwory". Francisco Goya "Bóg daje nam mięso, a diabeł kucharzy". Thomas Deloney "Kochaj wszystkich. Ufaj nielicznym. Nie krzywdź nikogo". William Shakespeare "Tak naprawdę Superman to kosmita. Tylko w przystojniejszej formie". Clive Barker "Mroczny bohater to rycerz w zbryzganej krwią zbroi. Jest brudny i zmęczony, i cały czas robi wszystko, żeby zaprzeczyć, że jest bohaterem". Frank Miller "Nie ważne kto jest moim ojcem. Ważne kto jako ojciec zostanie zapamiętany". Anne Sexton "Proste dziecko, które lekko oddycha i czuje życie w każdym kawałku, dlaczegóż powinno znać swoją śmierć?". Wordsworth Każdy mężczyzna lub kobieta, który próbuje dosięgnąć ideału nie pozostaje bez wrogów". '' '''Daisy Bates' "Ojciec, który zna swoje dziecko jest mądrym ojcem". William Shakespeare "Dokładnie wiem jakie zło zamierzam uczynić, lecz silniejsza od wszystkich moich refleksji jest moja furia. Furia, która sprowadza na śmiertelników największe zło". Eurypides "Za wszystko co zdobywamy lub otrzymujemy na tym świecie płacimy cenę. I, pomimo naszych ambicji, są warte posiadania, choć cena nie jest niska". Lucy Maud Montgomery "Wewnątrz każdego z nas tkwi dziecko, którym kiedyś byliśmy. To dziecko jest zaczątkiem tego, kim się staliśmy, kim jesteśmy i kim będziemy". Neurolog dr R. Joseph "Nie ma uniwersalnej recepty na sukces, poza, być może, bezwarunkową akceptacją życia i tego, co ono nam przynosi". Arthur Rubinstein "Nie ma innej ucieczki przed przyznaniem się, jak tylko samobójstwo. A samobójstwo jest przyznaniem się". Daniel Webster "Najprawdziwszą rzeczą w człowieku jest nasza zdolność do tworzenia, do prezwyciężania, do znoszenia, do zmieniania, do kochania i do bycia silniejszym niż nasze cierpienie". Ben Okri "Smutek w duszy zabije cię szybciej, dużo szybciej, niż zaraza". John Steinbeck "Jest tam człowiek, który krąży wśród grzeszników, Szuka winnych i niewinnych śmiertelników, Nie każdego będzie mierzyć równą miarą". Johnny Cash "Przechodzimy przez mosty, gdy napotykamy je na naszej drodze. Palimy je za sobą. I nic nie wskazuje, że coś się zmieniło, poza wspomnieniem dymu i przypuszczeniem, że chyba łzawiły nam oczy". Tom Stoppard "Nie ma sekretów lepiej utrzymanych, niż sekrety, których wszyscy się domyślają". George Bednard Shaw "Jeśli znalibyśmy swoje sekrety, jakie pocieszenie byśmy znaleźli?". John Churton Collins "Żaden czlowiek nie jest szczęśliwy bez złudzeń. Złudzenia są równie potrzebne dla naszego szczęścia, jak i realia". Christian Nestell Bovee "Kobieta nie może polegać na ochronie mężczyzny, ale musi nauczyć się bronić". Susan B. Anthony "Wszystko się zmienia. Nawet największe marzenia są melancholijne. To, co zostawiliśmy za sobą jest częścią nas. Musimy umrzeć w jednym życiu żeby wkroczyć w kolejne". Anatole France "Blask, który był tak jasny, Zabrany na zawsze sprzed mojego wroku... Chociaż nic nie może przywrócić '' ''Godziny chwały traw, ''wspaniałości kwiatu,'' Nie będziemy rozpaczać, znajdziemy siłę W tym, co pozostawiamy za sobą". '''Wordsworth "Człowiek nawiedzany przez ekstazę i wizje, który bierze sen za jawę jest entuzjastą. Człowiek, który zaspokaja swoje szaleństwo morderstwem, jest fanatykiem". Voltaire SEZON 4 "Każda wojna, bez względu na to, jak konieczna i uzasadniona, zawsze jest zbrodnią". Ernest Hemingway "Wszyscy umieramy. Sztuką nie jest żyć wiecznie. Sztuką jest stworzyć coś, co będzie żyć wiecznie". Chuck Palahniuk "Przeszłość nas definiuje. Możemy starać się uciec od niej z dobrego powodu, albo uciec ze względu na to, co złe. Ale uciekniemy tylko poprzez dopisanie do niej czegoś dobrego". Wendell Berry "Dzikusy, tak nas nazywają,ponieważ nasze zachowania różnią się od ich zachowań". Benjamin Franklin "Bóg pomaga tym, którzy sobie pomagają". Benjamin Franklin "Rozsądek nie jest odruchowy. Ci, którzy mu zaprzeczają nie mogą być przez niego pokonani". '' '''Ayn Rand' "Raj dla głupców to piekło dla ludzi mądrych". Thomas Fuller "Rzeczy nie zawsze są takie, jakie sie wydają. Pierwsze wrażenie myli wielu. Inteligencja niewielu dostrzega to, co było starannie ukryte". Phaedrus "Dostatek siedzi spokojnie. To głód wędruje". '' '''Przysłowie Zuluskie' "Ponad świtem na wschodzie, ponad morzem na zachodzie, ponad wschodem i zachodem, pragnienie tułaczki, by być sobą stoi na przeszkodzie". Gerald Gould "Kto rozmawia z instynktami, rozmawia z istotą ludzkości i znajduje tam odpowiedzi". Amos Bronson Alcott "Myślę, że naprawdę naturalną rzeczą są sny, których natura nie może zniszczyć". Bob Dylan "To co było uśpione w ojcu, budzi się w jego synu. I często znajduje w synu odkrywcę sekretu ojca". Friedrich Nietzsche "Nie ma ucieczki od wspomnień, ani od wyrzutów sumienia na tym świecie. Duchy naszych głupich czynów będą nas prześladować, z lub bez naszej skruchy". Gilbert Parker "Załóżmy, że wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni. To pozwoli nam zrozumieć siebie nawzajem. To pozwoli na rozwiązanie wielu zagadek". Mark Twain "Ludzkość musi wypracowąć skuteczną na wszystkie konflikty metodę, w której odrzuca się zemstę, agresję i odwet. Podstawą takiej metody jest miłość". '' '''Martin Luther King, Jr.' "W momencie, kiedy ludzie się zakochują, stają się kłamcami". Harlan Ellison "Czystość staje się ważniejsza, kiedy pobożność jest mało prawdopodobna". P.J. O'Rourke "Pod skórą wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi. A ja, jako jedyna byłaby skłonna obedrzeć ludzkość ze skóry, żeby to udowodnić". Ayn Rand "Bo ten, co ze mną dziś krew przeleje, bratem mi będzie". William Shakespeare "Każdego zwyczajnego człowieka musi co jakiś czas kusić, by napluć w dłonie, wywiesić czarną flagę i zacząć podrzynać gardła". M.L. Mencken "Nie ma w życiu większej tragedii niż śmierć dziecka. Rzeczy nigdy nie wracają do poprzedniego stanu". '' '''Dwight Eisenhower' "Żaden śmiertelnik nie potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy. Jeśli jego usta milczą rozmawia swoimi palcami. Zdrada wypływa z niego wszystkimi porami". Sigmund Freud "Zwlekanie jest najbardziej zabójczą formą zaprzeczenia". C. Northcote Parkinson "To w domu rodzinnym najszlachetniejsze cnoty są kształtowane, wzmacniane i pielęgnowane". Winston Churchill "Siła rodziny, tak jak armii, polega na wzajemnej lojalności jej członków". Mario Puzo "Co noc, gdy morze przypływem uderzy, Ja z moją żoną, kochanką, los mój szczęśliwy. W jej grobowcu, królestwie nadmorskiej mgły". Edgar Allan Poe "Wierzący nie potrzebują dowodu, niewierzący ich nie chcą". Stuart Chase "Nigdy nie nauczam swoich uczniów. Próbuję tylko zapewnić warunki, w których mogą się uczyć". Albert Einstein "Za młodu się uczymy, z wiekiem rozumiemy". Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach "Prostytutka nie jest, jak twierdzą feministki, ofiarą mężczyzn, ale raczej ich pogromcą. Banitką, która kontroluje seksualne połączenia pomiędzy naturą i kulturą". Camille Paglia "Nie płacisz prostytutce za seks, płacisz aby zniknęła zaraz po nim". Dashiell Hammett "Kto zła nie karze, każe je czynić". Leonardo DaVinci "Nie ma heresji i filozofii tak nienawistnej kościołowi jak człowiek". James Joyce "Przeznaczenie nie jest usatysfakcjonowane powodując tylko jedno nieszczęście". Publilius Syrus "Ludzie zbierają pomyłki swojego życia i tworzą potwora, którego nazywają przeznaczenie". John Hobbes "Wszyscy mieszkamy w płonącym domu. Żadnej straży pożarnej, żadnego wyjścia". Tennessee Williams "Kochałem do szaleństwa. Do tego, co nazywane jest szaleństwem. Dla mnie to jedyny odczuwalny sposób kochania". Francoise Segan SEZON 5 Odcinek 2 "Nie ma świadka tak przerażającego, oskarżyciela tak straszliwego jak sumienie w sercu każdego z nas." Polibiusz SEZON 6 Wspomnienia przeszłości niekoniecznie opisują rzeczy takimi,jakie były." ' Marcel Proust''' "Kimkolwiek jesteś,bądź dobry" Abraham Lincolm SEZON 7 SEZON 8 * ODCINEK 1: "Kiedy dorastałem nie zwracałem uwagi na to co ludzie mówią. Po prostu ich obserwowałem." Andrew Carnegie "Człowieka poznaje się po tym jak milczy." Oliver Herford * ODCINEK 2: "Zło wciąż pomnaża ludzkie cierpienia poprzez chęć zemsty zrodzonej z nienawiści." 'Ralph Steadman' "Gdy wygrasz, nie mów nic. Gdy przegrasz, mów jeszcze mniej." Paul Brown * ODCINEK 3: "Zachowanie to zwierciadło, w którym odbija się prawdziwe oblicze człowieka." Johann Wolfgang von Goethe "W życiu warto zajmować się jedynie tym co możemy uczynić dla innych." 'Lewis Caroll' * ODCINEK 4: "Jeśli lekarz się pomyli jest pierwszy z przestępców. Ma odwagę i wiedzę." 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle' "Równocześnie należy leczyć ciało i duszę, gdyż są niepodzielną jednością. Chory umysł musi być leczony, tak jak chore ciało." Dr. Jeff Miller * ODCINEK 5: "Stałem się szalony, z długimi okresami przerażającego zdrowia psychicznego." 'Edgar Allan Poe' "Pokaż mi swój ogród, a powiem Ci kim jesteś." Alfred Austin * ODCINEK 6: "Lepsze od tysiąca dni studiowania ksiąg jest jeden dzień z cennym nauczycielem." Japońskie przysłowie "Największym dobrem jakie można uczynić dla bliźniego nie jest dzielenie się swoim bogactwem ale odkrycie przed nim jego własnego." Benjamin Disraeli * ODCINEK 7: "Nie odnajdziesz siebie, póki nie stawisz czoła prawdzie." Pearl Bailey "Nie interesuje mnie to czy upadłeś. Interesuje mnie to, czy powstaniesz." Abraham Lincoln * ODCINEK 8: "Nie obawiam się śmierci. To koszt, który trzeba ponieść, by zagrać w grę jaką jest życie." Jean Giraudoux "Łatwiej wychować silne dzieci niż naprawić zepsutego człowieka." Frederick Douglass * ODCINEK 9: "Mnóstwo talentu marnuje się dla świata z powodu braku odrobiny odwagi." Sydney Smith "Tajemnica istnienia nie polega na przeżyciu ale na odkryciu czegoś dlaczego warto żyć." Fyodor Dostoyevsky * ODCINEK 10: "Miłość nie patrzy oczyma ciała, lecz oczyma duszy." William Shakespeare "Miłość jest naszym prawdziwym przeznaczeniem. Nie znajdziemy sensu życia całkiem sami - znajdziemy je z kimś." Thomas Merton * ODCINEK 11: "Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem o mordercy, który by nie bał się duchów." John Philpot Curran "Wiedza o nieśmiertelności duszy, niesie więcej zagrożeń niż pocieszenia." Mason Cooley * ODCINEK 12: "Będąc mocno kochanym zyskujesz siłę, a gdy ty mocno kochasz, zyskujesz odwagę." Lao Tsu ""Miłość jest naszym prawdziwym przeznaczeniem. Nie znajdziemy sensu życia całkiem sami - znajdziemy je z kimś." Thomas Merton * ODCINEK 13: "Moja krew pozostanie sama. Weź ją. Ale nie każ mi długo cierpieć." Marie Antoinette "Czasami najtrudniejsza nie jest część gdy się opuszcza, ale, ta w której uczy się żyć od początku." Nicole Sobon * ODCINEK 14: "Miłość nigdy nie umiera śmiercią naturalną. Umiera, bo nie wiemy jak uzupełnić jej źródło. Umiera ze ślepoty i błędów i zdrady... Umiera z choroby i rany, umrze na zmęczenie, z zwiędnięcia." Anais Nin "Tragedią tego świata jest, że nikt nie jest szczęśliwy, niezależnie czy utknął w chwili bólu... czy radości." Alan Lightman * ODCINEK 15: "Świat łamię każdego i potem niektórzy z nich są jeszcze mocniejsi w miejscach złamania." Ernest Hemingway "Przykazanie nowe daję wam, abyście się wzajemnie miłowali tak, jak Ja was umiłowałem; żebyście i wy tak się miłowali wzajemnie." Ewangelia według św. Jana (13:34) * ODCINEK 16: "Naśladownictwo jest najszczerszym komplementem." Charles Caleb Colton * ODCINEK 17: "Wszystkie działania wykonane na świecie zaczynają się w wyobraźni." Barbara Grizzuti Harrison "Mogę się oprzeć wszystkiemu z wyjątkiem pokusy." Oscar Wilde * ODCINEK 18: "Jestem martwy. Tylko zemsta może mnie wyleczyć." Terry Goodkind "W ciemności odnawia się to, czego światło naprawić nie może." Joseph Brodsky * ODCINEK 19: "Wspomnienie jest tym, co nam pozostaje, kiedy coś się zdarza i nie całkowicie odstaje." 'Edward De Bono' "Nie ma teraźniejszości czy przyszłości, to tylko przeszłość odbywająca się raz po raz." 'Eugene O'Neill' * ODCINEK 20: "'' SEZON 9 ''"Dlaczego powinniśmy spoglądać w przeszłość, by przygotować się na przyszłość? Ponieważ nie ma innego miejsca, w które moglibyśmy spojrzeć." 'James Burke' "Kiedy zbyt długo patrzysz w czeluść, czeluść zaczyna patrzeć na ciebie" 'Nietzsche'